


Dean's Little Angel

by darkstiel (momstiel)



Series: SPN Kink Meme [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Cas has a daddy], Castiel is a Tease, Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Openly Bisexual Dean Winchester, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Sexual Humor, Shota Castiel, Spanking, Thirteen Year Old Vessel, Top Dean, Underage Castiel, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-23 01:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11979516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momstiel/pseuds/darkstiel
Summary: Summary of the Original Prompt: AU where Jimmy Novak died when he was young, so Castiel is forced to go back in time and get a younger version of his vessel. He is still a badass angel, but he's constantly mistaken as Dean and Sam's son/nephew. Dean has a huge issue with his attraction to Cas considering the body he occupies, but one day the LUST comes to a head. Dean pulls Cas onto his lap and kisses the crap out of him and it is enthusiastically reciprocated.





	1. Daddy's Got You

**Author's Note:**

> Full, copy and pasted original prompt: 
> 
> AU where Jimmy Novak was killed in his early teens so when Castiel needs a vessel he had to go back in time to get a much younger Jimmy Novak (10-14). Cas is still a bamf angel of the lord he is just constantly mistaken as Dean and Sam's son/nephew. Dean has a huge issue with his attraction to Castiel considering the body he occupies but one day the LUST comes to a head. Dean pulls Cas into his lap or picks him up and kisses the crap out of him and it is enthusiastically reciprocated.
> 
> While Dean is working Cas towards his very first orgasm one of them slips out a daddy kink. Either Cas saying daddy please or Dean saying daddy's got you. The other goes a little crazy hearing it. From then on Dean isn't as uncomfortable about the age of Cas' vessel or even that people think Cas is his kid. Though sometimes Cas is naughty in the way he calls for his daddy in public and Dean spanks him later for being a naughty boy and turning Dean on in public.
> 
> ___ 
> 
> Warning! This fic does feature underage sex involving Cas being in a thirteen year old's body !

This vessel was far from what Castiel had wanted, but it was what was bestowed upon him. Jimmy Novak would be a tall and strong man, it was a crime in its own that he never lived to see the day he’d turn fourteen. When the teenager was thirteen years old, his life was stolen from him in a nasty car crash. The problem was that Castiel needed Jimmy to be his vessel… at any costs. 

 

That being said, he went back in time and claimed the boy. For being so young, Jimmy was very religious and willing to comply and become a part of heaven’s plan. Even though Castiel’s true form was huge, and he was billions of years old, he managed to pack it inside of a tiny, 5’5 thirteen year old. He did not age while in the vessel, remaining to look thirteen. 

 

When he raised Dean from perdition and crossed paths with him the first time, the man thought it was some kind of joke. A kid raising him? That just happened to be the case. Years and years past, and even though Sam and Dean were reluctant to go on hunting trips with such of a young child at first, they gave in. Castiel was more than his vessel, and he packed quite the punch for being so small.

 

After over a decade of bonding with Castiel, the Winchester boys had gotten use to half of the crap that came with the angel being tiny. It was nearly impossible to go out in public without someone thinking that Cas was Dean or Sam’s child, nephew, or sibling. They had just given in at this point, going with what the public thought. It was a lot easier to claim Castiel was their family member instead of trying to fabricate some other far-fetched story closer to the truth. That wasn’t the only common occurrence, however. Demons and monsters constantly underestimated the boy, but Castiel proved time after time he was a force to be reckoned with. The last thing that Dean had realized that came with Cas, was a burning hidden attraction. If it wasn’t for the fact that the angel was in such of a young vessel, he’d want to make out with the being. Dean hid it as well as he could, but he was romantically and sexually attracted to Castiel. 

 

The trio now sat in an isolated diner, placed right by fields and fields of corn. Sam had found it weird that the restaurant had chosen such of a deserted area to set up shop, but Dean was insistent on stopping in after spotting a sign for pie. Cas and Dean were in a booth together, Sam on the other side. 

 

“You’re telling me that it’s not even a little creepy that we’re the only table here?” Sam whispered loudly after the waitress dropped off their food. It was no surprise that Cas got a burger, Dean got a pie, and Sam got a salad. Dean broke off a huge part of his pie, shoving it in his mouth. 

 

“Damn, Sammy this is some good pie.” The older Winchester averted, replying with his mouth open. Sam wrinkled his nose in disapproval.

 

“I swear, it’s like you can’t hear me sometimes.” Sam mumbled, going to start taking a few bites of his salad. It was decent, but nothing earth shattering. 

 

A cheeky grin fell onto Dean’s face, his cheeks hollowed out like a squirrel’s. “I hear ya, Sammy. I just don’t care that much.” He replied, that same impish expression on his lips. Sam sighed and dropped it. 

 

Castiel began to eat his burger, used to the Winchester’s harmless bickering. “This burger is phenomenal.” He stated, blue eyes not lifting from the food even when the waitress came over. The angel hungrily devoured the burger in a few bites, causing the woman to chuckle a little. 

 

“Is everything alright?” She asked, eyes falling on Dean. It was no surprise that she was bashful around the handsome man. “Your son is gobbling the heck out of that burger.” A tiny hearty chuckle escaped her lips. “It’s almost as though you never feed him.”

 

Dean rubbed his neck a little, always being caught off guard by the accusation of Cas being his child. Sam discreetly kicked him under the table, silently praying that Dean wouldn’t be stupid enough to try to correct her. “Sure looks like it, doesn’t it. But damn, everything is alright. This shit is the real deal.” He motioned to the small piece of pie left on his plate. The woman giggled and walked off, letting the three enjoy their meal in peace. 

 

“Another day in our life…” Sam sighed, mumbling something under his breath. His preference of a having normal life was thrown out the window by now, it couldn’t get any weirder than him being friends with a thirteen-year old angel.

 

* * *

 

“He’s been gone for awhile.” Castiel noted, sitting in a motel room alone with Dean. It had been almost two hours, and Sam was still out at the library doing research. The angel now sat on the same bed as Dean, who was cleaning out his guns. 

 

Dean let out a throaty chuckle, not bothering to look up from his weapons. “Well, it’s Sammy. He could probably be at the library for another two hours.” He admitted, knowing his brother well. “Something tells me he could be there forever.” The hunter let out a sigh, finally looking up at the angel. Something stirred in his stomach, realizing that the two were alone sharing a bed. Wrong, he knew, thinking about all the other activities they could be doing now. 

 

“It’s getting pretty hot in here, don’t you think? Don’t you want to take that trenchcoat off?” Dean asked, only half of his motive being morally right. Castiel shrugged, not really caring about the temperature one way or another. “Is it?” Deciding just to please the human, Cas removed his trench-coat and got up to place it on a nearby chair. 

 

Unknowingly, Dean’s eyes traveled down to Castiel’s behind. Now that the trench-coat was removed, his covered butt was now on display. Even though Dean tried to shake the thought, all the man could do was think about was asking Cas to remove his pants. 

 

“Dean.” Castiel responded, causing Dean’s attention to be diverted from his growing lust. He sat down right next to the man. “What do you humans do for fun?” At one point, the angel could spend weeks just standing still and waiting in one spot. However, as time went on and he became more humanized, Cas found himself becoming a little bit bored. 

 

It took everything in Dean to not suggest sex. “I mean… well…” Even though he resisted mentioning sex, he couldn’t help but pull the angel’s tiny frame down onto his lap. Turning the boy so that he was facing him, Dean leaned down and locked lips with Castiel. Instantly it hit him what he was doing, so the Winchester hastily pulled away. 

 

Cas paused for a second, far too familiar with what Dean was getting at. The Winchester wanted him as a romantic partner, and something about that made Castiel really happy. He considered himself Dean’s guardian angel and best friend. It made him ecstatic that Dean wished to pursue a relationship with him. Enthusiastically reciprocating the action, Castiel leaned in and locked lips with the human. Even though sex wasn’t his forte, something about making out with Dean and working out all the sexual tension felt so right. 

 

Eager hands explored the angel’s outer thighs. He was an angel, he wasn’t really thirteen years old, right? Dean slipped his tongue past Castiel’s pearly white teeth, being greeted by a whole new sensation. It was no surprise that the man was a virgin, and Dean knew by the end of the day, that’d change. 

 

They passionately kissed, only stopping to get some fresh air. Castiel put his hands on Dean’s chest. “What if Sam walks in on this?” 

 

Dean reluctantly took Cas off of his lap and started walking to the door. “I really hope he remembers it, but a long ago, we started this thing where if we didn’t walk the other to walk in because they were having sex, we’d put a sock on the doorknob. Frankly, I never saw Sam use the method… but I did, and he never walked in after we - well, mostly I, came up with that.” 

 

A disappointed noise came from the small angel. “You’ve had many romantic lovers?” A part of Castiel already knew that Dean was very sexually active, but he liked to forget that. 

 

“Sexual partners. Not romantic.” Dean corrected, bashfully rubbing his neck. It was the first time he wasn’t overly proud of his lack of virginity. “Trust me, Cas. I was drunk, and just wanted some loving. You’re the only person I’ve ever wanted through the good and the bad. I want your body, your personality, and everything inbetween. I want you.” 

 

That was a good enough answer for Cas, and he eagerly flung his small body at Dean. Without hesitation, the man caught the boy and pinned him up against the wall. This time it was the angel who instigated the long, sloppy kiss. Without their lips leaving another’s, hands began to work on unbuttoning clothing. Castiel eagerly allowed Dean to remove his shirt, and he returned the action. It wasn’t long before they were shirtless, bare chests rubbing against another. 

 

Dean’s torso was defined, tanned, and muscled, in contrast to Castiel’s paler, smaller form. In another universe, Jimmy would grow to be just as big and muscled as Dean, but that was not the case. Castiel was kinda glad, though, enjoying how easy it was for the hunter to manhandle him. Neither boys were paying attention to time, captured in their spell of love. It seemed naturally, getting down until both were completely naked. 

 

“D-Dean…” Cas whispered breathlessly, not used to the constant mouth on mouth action. “I think I am ready to step up and go to the next part.” 

 

Amused by Castiel’s odd phrasing, but willing to comply, Dean wrapped Castiel around him, carrying him to the bed. He dropped the younger boy onto the mattress, joining shortly after. “It’s adorable how tiny it is.” The hunter whispered. Before Cas could ask what ‘it’ was, Dean had already wrapped his huge hand around the angel’s small prick. 

 

Just starting puberty, Jimmy’s dick size was nothing incredible. There was barely any pubic hair covering the small length. Dean didn’t care, bending down and taking it into his mouth. Instantly a shaky groan escaped the angel’s lips. He felt the pleasure forming in his lower stomach, amazed by the sensation. Human physical pleasure was a foreign concept to him. Castiel’s dick began to twitch in response to Dean’s warm and wet lips exploring the member. The hunter licked the slit, causing Cas to twitch a tiny bit. Not stopping, Dean lifted up the hardening penis with his pointer finger, licking underneath. 

 

Not being able to hold back, Cas quickly shut his legs. Dean let out a little noise, lifting his head up from the crotch. Castiel blushed a tiny bit as Dean put two huge hands on his inner thigh, pushing his legs obscenely wider. “Cas, you can’t do that. You’re going to crush me. For a thirteen year old, you have some slammin thighs.” 

 

“My apologies, Dean.” Castiel whispered, not intentionally trying to cause any harm to his lover. Deciding to try to obey Dean, he held his legs open, giving the other a straight passageway to his throbbing erection. Being so untouched for so long, it wasn’t long before he came all over Dean’s face. 

 

The man pulled back, wiping the sperm off of his cheeks and began to spread it over his pulsing hard-on. Castiel had let out a huge groan, and it was just turning Dean on more and more. Basking in his afterglow, the angel was completely spent, sprawled out across the bed. “That wasn’t even the best part…” 

 

Wide blue eyes fell onto Dean, clouded with pleasure. “There’s m-more?” Castiel asked curiously, in so much bliss that he couldn’t imagine being any happier. It surely would kill the poor boy.

 

“Yes, there is.” Dean confirmed, spitting on his hands. He stretched out Castiel’s puckered and untouched hole with one finger. The angel showed no signs of discomfort, too happy to care about the new and unfamiliar situation. Castiel trusted Dean. After stretching the hole with one finger, Dean bent down. 

 

His wet tongue now was hell bent on rimming around the other’s anus. Castiel let out a lot of broken noises as Dean’s tongue whirled in a circle around the sensitive flesh. Once, his tongue slipped into the hole, causing Cas to groan. In the back of his mind, Dean had noted that the angel’s little prick was starting to stick right up again. 

 

“I just… just… put it in.” Castiel groaned, not unfamiliar with human bonding methods. He wanted Dean’s hard erection into him, the teasing being absolutely unbearable. Even though he was still riding off his orgasm, he found himself hard and aroused once more. 

 

“It’s alright, daddy’s got you.” Dean ensured, barely paying attention to what he had said until Cas replied. 

 

“Okay, daddy.” The angel responded, feeling himself harden upon calling the human that. Even though there had been many occasions where he had pretended to be Dean’s son, he had never felt anything until now. It didn’t seem like he was alone though, the hunter a dark red, his dick painfully hard. 

 

Dean decided that he liked being Castiel’s daddy, turned on more and just wanting to plunge his thick member into the boy’s hole… so that’s what he did. Even though it wasn’t fully stretched, Dean forced himself into the other’s body. Instantly the human let out a lot of moans, not used to such tightness milking and tugging on his cock. Castiel whimpered a tiny bit, not expected the sudden thrust in… but after he got adjusted, a moan escaped his lips. 

“That’s it, baby boy… your pussy is being so good… taking your daddy right in…” Dean grumbled, so incredibly turned on. He grabbed onto Castiel’s thin hips, starting to push the boy deeper onto his erection. The angel willingly allowed it to happen, mouth hanging open.

 

They got stuck in the rhythm of the motion, both overwhelmed by how good it felt. Dean moaned, not being able to hold it back anymore. He poured his cum into the angel’s walls, causing Cas to twitch and gasp. Just the feeling of the warm substance filling him up caused the thirteen-year old to release himself.

 

For a few seconds they just breathed heavily, Dean pulling out and rolling next to Cas on the bed. The angel curled into the man, enjoying the few seconds of relaxation. “Can we do that again,  _ daddy _ ?” 

 

Dean nodded, letting out a deep sigh. “I think we better clean up, and everything. Sam’s either already waiting outside, or he’s about to be back to the motel any moment now.” He groaned, not really wanting to do that. Even though he really just wanted to lay in bed and cuddle with Cas, he knew that he couldn’t. 

 

“Okay.” Castiel agreed, sitting up, kind of surprised by how sore his bum was. 

 


	2. Daddy's Pissed... And Aroused?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel decides to be a little shit and tease Dean in public. When they get home, Dean makes sure that Cas gets punished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy! This is definitely a tiny bit rushed. School hit me like a train and all I want to do is write, but all the other work runs me over and leaves me with little energy to create new content. Anyways, I got it out, and I'm somewhat alright with posting this!

Arms crossed, brows furrowed, there was no way that Castiel was doing it. While walking down a main street, Dean had spotted a harp being showcased in the window of some store. Being cheeky, the older Winchester had pointed it out and tried to convince the angel to play the harp for them. Sam rolled his eyes playfully, and Castiel huffed, offended. “I still do not understand why you assume stereotypical things of an angel. It’s almost as though all the years we’ve spent together means nothing. I thought I’ve proven to you that I’m anything but your definition of ‘angel’.”

 

“I don’t know, I mean you’re still pretty heavenly,” Dean whispered to Cas while Sam had his head turned. Without a doubt, if his younger brother had heard the comment, he’d never hear the end of it. Castiel rolled his eyes a tiny bit when he heard Dean’s attempt at flirtation. 

 

The three continued to walk down the street until they came across a parked ice cream truck. Dean’s eyes lit up and he looked over at Sam. “Holy shit, it’s been years since we saw one of those damn things.” 

 

“Yeah.” Sam agreed, seeming to be a little surprised. “I remember the years where you’d hear the ice-cream truck coming around and you’d always make sure we got something… whether dad was home or not.” He mumbled, not exactly the happiest when thinking of his childhood… but the past was in the past. 

 

Dean was already getting out money and Cas blinked, looking at the parked truck. “What does it do?” The angel wondered aloud, not familiar with it. He wondered why the two humans were so enthusiastic about some old truck selling frozen cow milk. 

 

“Well, I’ll buy you something and you’ll see.” The older Winchester replied, walking up to the truck. He looked at the selection and got a popsicle. Even though he was in this thirties, Dean felt as though he was robbed of a childhood, and this was a little something he could do to try to relive it. 

 

“I think I want a popsicle, too, daddy.” Cas said as Sam ordered an ice-cream sandwich. Dean froze for a second when he heard the angel, looking down at him. He mentally cursed when he realized that there was a tent forming in his pants. Even though he wasn’t overly happy about getting an erection in public, Dean still ordered a popsicle for Castiel. He’d soon realize that was a mistake. 

 

Basically immune (or uncaring of) to getting a brainfreeze, Cas took the popsicle into his mouth the second he got it. The three walked over to a bench placed on the sidewalk. “This is the good shit.” Dean said again, just so glad to be having such of an amazing popsicle. Sam nodded, seeming to be enjoying his ice cream sandwich. 

 

Castiel began to suck the tip of the popsicle, not overly impressed with the frozen snack. “Daddy…” Dean glanced over at the boy, not being prepared for what he was about to see. The angel was sucking on the tip in a seductive manner, those damn blue eyes wide. “This is good, but not my favorite popsicle.” 

 

Sam lifted a brow. “What’s your favorite type of popsicle, then?” He asked the angel, surprised by the statement.

 

The thirteen-year-old happily kicked his feet back and forth. “Cream.” Castiel replied, causing Dean to turn another shade of red. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the visible indent in his best friend’s pants. Being a little bit of a tease, he stood up and brushed against the other’s lower regions as he went to throw out the stick from his popsicle.

 

He couldn’t do anything about it in public, but the second that the two were alone, Dean knew he had to set things straight. All he could do was think about fucking that tight hole, and it killed him knowing that he couldn’t just take the angel right then and there.

 

* * *

 

Dean was sexually frustrated by the time all three had gotten home. He had sent Sam out on a wild-goose chase for food and a new case. All that the older Winchester wanted was to spend some time teaching his angel a lesson. At one point, Castiel was so obedient, but now he was just pushing the limits now that he knew about the whole world of sex. It was almost as if the angel enjoyed watching Dean squirm, needing his love… and the man hated it. If anyone was going to be needing, begging for sex around here, it was going to be Cas. 

 

Acting as if he was innocent, Castiel was sitting on the bed. He was reading a few books on angels, wrinkling his nose in disgust at the lack of accuracy when Dean grabbed him. It was without any warning, but the man pulled him onto his lap. “Bend down, Castiel.” 

 

Even though he was taken off guard, the boy willingly complied and bend down at the hip. His behind was exposed to the other as he laid face-down on the other’s lap. He was in a completely vulnerable pose, but he trusted Dean, and that’s what was important. Dean would never hurt him, and this was all lustful play. Dean removed Cas’s pants and underwear so that only his bare behind was visible. “Do you know what you did earlier?”

 

The angel glanced up at Dean’s chin, unfazed by the situation. “I got you hard,” Castiel responded, recalling the Winchester’s reaction to his attempt at seduction. 

 

“Which, commonly, is a good thing,  _ but _ , you don’t get daddy aroused in public or else he will fuck you in that very spot.” The human lectured, fingers going stray and exploring Cas’s backside. “Daddy loves you, but naughty boys must be punished.” He reminded. With that, he lifted one hand up and spanked Castiel right on his smooth cheeks. 

 

Cas made a tiny surprised noise. “I’m sorry daddy. I want to be a good boy.” He whispered, bracing himself for the next slap. Dean’s hand hit down on Castiel’s behind again, watching it turn a soft pink. 

 

“That’s it. Be my little angel and beg daddy for forgiveness.” Dean demanded in a voice that turned Castiel, a strong being, to jelly. He paused for a second, waiting for a response when he felt something really small poking at his thigh. Not being naive, the Winchester knew very well that it was Castiel reacting to what they were doing.

 

“I’m sorry, daddy. Please. Please forgive me.” Castiel whined as his behind was presented with another slap. “Please fuck me, please. Please. Please.” 

 

Content with what he got, Dean smirked. Castiel was back at his mercy, wanting nothing other than a cock. “What a slut.” He replied, even though he was more than willing to rip all of the angel’s clothes off of him. His own dick was pushing against the restraint of his pants. 

 

Sitting the angel upright, Dean undid his pants. He threw them lazily to the ground. “I have work I need to do, so sit right here on my cock until I’m done.” The Winchester said, not planning on fucking the angel right there. If Cas made him wait, he was going to do the same to Cas.

 

Letting out a small sound of disappointment, the angel sat himself right down on the other’s firm erection without any preparation. Cas winced a tiny bit as he adjusted to the feeling, and Dean grabbed a nearby book. He started to research the current monster him and Sam were hunting while lazily fucking into the angel’s clenching ass. Castiel withered on him, doing everything he could to resist fucking himself on Dean’s prick. 

 

Dean just let out a content noise, his hips thrusting deeper into Cas. Then he’d stop altogether, just enjoying the feeling of Castiel’s inner walls desperately tightening around him. This was exactly what he had wanted. His relationship with Castiel now extended into the bedroom, and into cock-warming. They were already close emotionally but now they were close physically. Dean had his dick in Cas, and it wasn’t the first time it happened, and it surely wouldn’t be the last. 

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter is subject to featuring Cas being a little naughty tease and causing Dean to get hard-in public by calling him "daddy". Later, Dean takes care of his naughty boy.


End file.
